Envelopes
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Every heartfelt message had been written in cards and sealed with envelopes. [For Mother's Day, oneshot, possible sequel fic.]
Sabine Cheng smiled down at her small daughter, holding out a tray of an attempted breakfast and a red envelope, along with a pink carnation. The pancakes were looking on the extremely floppy side, but her had sprinkled chocolate chips in them; her French toast was awfully fluffy, mostly because of excessive amount of whipped cream on top; there were waffles, brittle but a good size.

Sabine's husband, Tom Dupain, had mouthed to her that their daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aged seven, had insisted that she make the entire breakfast for her mother. Marinette wouldn't even let him touch the bread, and he had made it only a day before!

"Happy Mother's Day, Maman!" giggled Marinette, giving Sabine the tray. "I made it all for you! Even the chocolate milk!"

"Thank you, my little ladybug," the short woman cooed, tapping the little girl's freckles, "it all looks wonderful!"

"Ooh, open my card, open my card!" Marinette squealed, holding out the red envelope. Sabine set the tray on the table, then took the envelope. In Marinette's best handwriting, she had written " _Maman_ " and a heart next to it. She carefully opened the envelope, seeing her daughter's anxious expression, then pulled the card out.

It was beautiful. Sabine could tell it was handmade, with pink construction paper as the base. Red glitter was sprinkled around the edges of the card, and there were doodles of her, Tom and Marinette on the cover, as well as a few ladybugs. The words " _Thank You, Maman_ " were scribbled on the front, hearts and stars surrounding it. Sabine gasped, smiling. "Marinette, this is amazing!" she said, with Marinette grinning cheekily.

"Thank you, Maman!" the little girl replied, her short, dark hair bouncing off her shoulders.

Sabine opened the card gently, then smiled even wider. She could make out the words " _I love you, Maman_ " and " _Love, Marinette and Papa_ " inside. She figured that Marinette might've wanted help on the card. Either that, or Marinette had insisted that her father sign the card too. "Marinette, you're too sweet, y'know?" Sabine scooped up her daughter in her arms, making her giggle.

"Maman!" Marinette laughed as her mother started tickling her. Tom smiled at the two as Sabine set Marinette down.

"Happy Mother's Day, Sabine." the large man said calmly, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. Marinette letting out an "ew!" as her tiny feet pitter-pattered down the hallway.

"So, I can tell our little Mari was pretty independent this time around." Sabine stated, smiling. Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, she's been planning this for a few weeks now. She got pretty excited." he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's our Marinette."

* * *

A tall, pale man tiptoed quietly down a hallway with his young son, plates in their hands. They were careful to not make the plates clatter, constantly hushing each other and giggling. They had considered having the staff bring the dishes to the boy's mother, but thought it would be more genuine to deliver her breakfast to her themselves. The boy's father slowly and carefully opened the door, twisting the knob ever so silently, grinning at his son.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they said in sync, looking at the young, blonde woman. She was in her late twenties to early thirties, and her bright golden hair contrasted against her light skin tone. Said hair was knotted up, but nobody cared. She yawned, sitting up.

"What's this?" she asked, smiling at them. Young designer Gabriel Agreste chuckled as he saw his son Adrien's face light up with joy.

"We made you breakfast, without the staff's help!" Adrien told her, setting the tray on the bed. "We also made you this card!" He held the envelope out to her, waiting for her to take it.

Aurélie Agreste smiled. She believed herself lucky to even get breakfast from the boys; since Gabriel had started making Adrien do modeling work for his line for younger boys, Aurélie didn't see as much of her son as she had used to. Luckily, she would still get at least a few hours before putting the exhausted boy to bed.

The green envelope, which read " _Mom_ " in a combination of Gabriel and Adrien's handwriting, made the blonde smile. So it really had been a collaboration between the father and son. She opened it carefully, seeing her husband and son grin at each other.

The moment Aurélie felt the card, she knew the card hadn't been commissioned. It was construction paper, but it was decorated better than a regular card. There was a black cat, a peacock and a butterfly on the front, along with " _For no ordinary mom_ " written above them. She could tell that the cat and the written phrase had been made by Adrien, but the peacock, butterfly and wording had been Gabriel's work. It was honestly too sweet.

On the inside, it said, " _You're an extraordinary mother who deserves only the best! Love, Adrien and Gabriel_ " and an added message from Gabriel: " _You do so much for us, Aurélie, we'd be hopeless without you._ " Aurélie smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You guys are the best!" she said, squeezing them into a tight hug. Adrien giggled, and Gabriel just smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"But Mama, you're the best!" Adrien argued, making Gabriel chuckle.

"I think we're all the best." he stated, smiling even wider.

"I think you're right," Aurélie added.

"I second that!" Adrien finished off.

That was the best moment Adrien had, and wished they could stay like that forever.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day, Maman," Marinette said calmly and quietly, entering her parent's room with her dad. Sabine rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed. The teenager and her father held two trays and an envelope, smiling.

"Aw, you guys!" Sabine cooed, smiling softly.

Now, her daughter was an expertise when it came to food, and this time around, she had agreed to allow her father to help her with some of the more complicated dishes. Marinette held out the red envelope, grinning. Sabine took it and opened it up, pulling out the card.

While it felt like a regular card, it was definitely handmade. There was a drawing of Sabine holding a carnation on the front of it, the petals on her dress adorned with red, lightly sprinkled glitter. " _To an amazing mother"_ the front read, and Sabine opened it up. The inside had Tom, herself and Marinette, along with a ladybug flying above them and making loops in the air. " _Dear Mom, over the years, you've taught me so much about life and baking. Honestly, I wouldn't be much without you. Thanks for all of your help and guidance._ " Then, " _Love, Marinette_."

Sabine smiled widely. "Marinette, it's beautiful," she cried, "and you've come so far!" Marinette blushed.

"Maman, today's _your_ day, not mine! You're being celebrated, not me!" she laughed, hugging her mom. Tom joined in as the aroma of pancakes ( _finally_ ) filled the air.

* * *

Adrien sighed sadly, stepping into the entrance of his mansion. It was Mother's Day. He knew his father was probably in his office, most likely crying. Usually, these had been the best days with his father, sitting in bed with his mother and celebrating her, but since Aurélie was gone, it had become hopeless trying to even drag Gabriel out of his office.

He touched the green envelope gently, trying to avoid getting tears on it. He wanted his mom so bad. However, he would never get to see her again, he knew it.

Adrien walked into Nathalie's office, smiling sadly. "Excuse me, Nathalie?" he asked, and said woman looked up within a heartbeat, her glasses nearly flying off the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Adrien?" she asked, adjusting her glasses and nonchalantly typing away on her keyboard. How she was able to do so, Adrien had no clue. It'd probably remain a mystery.

"This is for you," he told her, holding the envelope out to her. Nathalie took it, and Adrien hurried out of the room, shutting the door on his way out. Nathalie raised an eyebrow on the envelope.

"A card?" she wondered aloud, examining it. "Could it be from Gabriel? He hasn't left his office all day…" She turned it over and saw her name on it, but in Adrien's handwriting. She slowly opened the envelope and took out the card, anxiety creeping up on her.

It looked commissioned, but Nathalie could tell it was Adrien's art. There was a black cat in a garden, with " _Happy Mother's Day_ " right above it. The cat was chasing a white butterfly, and the garden was filled with various flowers, such as carnations and hydrangeas. She opened it up, then saw a block of words, handwritten by Adrien himself.

" _Dear Nathalie, I know you're not my mom, and you're probably wondering why I gave you this. But, ever since Mom…left, we haven't celebrated a single Mother's Day, let alone celebrate anything. You're my dad's assistant, but you have always been like a second mother. You've been there for me all these years, teaching me, having me follow Father's orders, taking care of me, making sure I do nothing illegal…you even helped get me into public school._

" _Even if you don't always appear light and fluffy (no offense,) you have always looked out for my well-being and I know that in one way or another, you've supported at least some of my opinions and choices. I can't thank you enough for your hard work and help, honestly. Thank you, Nathalie._ "

The note was ended with a " _Love, Adrien_ " and Nathalie set down the card, tears forming at the edges of her icy blue eyes. She took off her glasses as she brought her handkerchief to her face. She knew that Aurélie was a hard subject for Adrien to even think about, and it was worse with Gabriel. But to at least know that Adrien thought of her as a motherly figure…it helped so, so much.

Nathalie held the card close to her, audibly sobbing. However, it was happy sobbing. She'd never expected this; she believed she would only be a mere assistant of Gabriel Agreste, nothing more. But this heartfelt message from Adrien gave her some hope, not only in the Agrestes but in herself as well.

Her first Mother's Day under the title of "Mother," or at least a motherly figure, was one of the best days of her life.

* * *

 **VW: wow! That was a bit more than I usually right. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, if you guys enjoyed, I might consider a oneshot about Adrien and Gabriel actually making the card and breakfast for Aurélie, or Mama Agreste. Here's the meaning of Aurélie (take out the spaces): www . first-names-meanings names / name-AURELIE . html Doesn't it fit the fandom's description of Mama Agreste (or at least to an extent)? Thanks for reading, and happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
